Fairy Stories
by Pure-Pen
Summary: Remember the time Fairy Tales were real? What happens if you were forced to believe them again?
1. Prologue

Fairy Stories  
  
Prologue ~*~  
  
"Gracie, you go to sleep now." Her mother would coo softly, tucking in her daughter into bed. She looked over at her older son and smiled; already asleep. She tip toed out of the room to go to sleep herself; blowing out the candles on the way.  
  
Gracie quickly sat up and woke her brother. The sat obediently waiting for the next person to come in the door. The old door creaked open and was quickly shut behind the figure, which lit the candles in the room with a match. "What story tonight?" Their father asked smiling, his hazel eyes sparking from the dim light the candles gave off.  
  
"Father, tell us the story of Black Pearl." Gracie said snuggling up to him, her older brother sighing in objection.  
  
"Grace! We've heard that story thousands of times. We all know the ending! Besides, we all know it isn't true. There is no such thing as a cursed treasure that in the moonlight the thieves turn to skeletons, and there is absolutely no such thing as pirates. I wish you weren't so gullible." Her brother crossed his arms rolling his eyes.  
  
His father shook his head. "That is where you are wrong Thomas. There is such things as pirates."  
  
Gracie nodded in agreement. "When I grow up, I'm going to be a pirate." I announced.  
  
Thomas rolled his eyes as he rolled back into bed. "Even if there were pirates, they wouldn't let a girl become one. Why don't you just face facts and realize you are just going to be a blacksmith's daughter?"  
  
Gracie looked up at her father. "Father, I could be a pirate if I wanted to right?"  
  
Her father smirked. "You're a Turner; you can be whatever you want to be."  
  
The door burst open. "William Turner! I told you to stop filling our children's heads with fairy stories, with pirates and canons. It isn't real and you're going to give them nightmares!"  
  
Will Turner got up and hugged his wife. "Elizabeth, they're children. They aren't actually going to become pirates and scoundrels," he smiled as he looked back at his daughter who was still sitting up in her bed bewildered, "even if the blood does run through their veins." 


	2. Chapter 1

~*~ Ten Years later ~*~  
  
Grace stepped out of the little house her father owned by the sea. Port Royale. She hated here. The solid ground mostly. Her mother would often scold her for walking along the beach where the drunken men lie. Little did her mother know that those drunken men had the most wonderful stories of the sea where the water was clear and blue, and filled to the brim with treasures of silver and gold.  
  
Grace pulled her raven locks out of her face, her dreams overcoming her common sense. Being swept off her feet by a scruffy pirate off to distance lands, where the air smelled of mangos, and the sand was soft and warm. "If only." She murmured to herself as she turned away from the ocean making her way to the little blacksmith shop in which her father worked long and hard.  
  
"Father?" she asked as she walked into the small shop.  
  
He turned away from his work and took it from the fire. "My Gracie." He greeted her smiling. "Is there something you wanted?"  
  
She shook her head. Everyone considered her a daddy's girl. It was known to almost all of Port Royale. Her father nodded and went back to work. His heart was in his work, everyone could tell that. "Tell me about The Black Pearl Father."  
  
Will sighed. "Grace, you know the story better than I do now. You could probably tell it better than I ever could. Besides you stopped believing in my stories years ago."  
  
Grace shook her head. "Never. I believe every story you tell."  
  
Will scoffed. "Pirates turning into skeletons in the moonlight, a certain type of blood to stop the spell; you're a teenager now, you don't believe in such things now."  
  
Grace sighed. "But it's the way you tell it. As if you were there! Wouldn't that be amazing? Drinking with actual pirates, saving ladies, breaking the spell! Oh come on Father! Believe!"  
  
He shook his head. "Your mother would be so angry if she heard you speaking of such things."  
  
"What about Captain Jack Sparrow! What about him! He's real! I know he is. They still have that warrant for his arrest and hanging! I wish I could meet him; he must have the most amazing stories."  
  
"That he must." Will smiled.  
  
Gracie rolled her eyes. "You're just humoring me. Where do you think he would be?"  
  
"Tortuga I suppose."  
  
Gracie jumped. "Pardon?"  
  
Will's eyes widened. "Nothing, nothing at all."  
  
"No! I asked where he might be and you said, Tortuga!" Gracie yelped. "You know him!"  
  
Will shook his head. "I most certainly don't and your mother would have a fit that you were accusing me that I did."  
  
Gracie frowned. "Father, please stop protecting me! I'm a big girl! I'm fifteen!"  
  
Will shook his head. "You're still a girl. You have no idea what the world is like beyond Port Royale."  
  
"And I would have a better idea if you told me the truth about everything! You knew Jack Sparrow! I know you did!" Gracie said pointing her finger at him. "Please tell me Father!"  
  
Will sighed and bit his lip. He walked to the door and locked it. "Ok, Gracie, I'll tell you the truth but after that, no more! You promise me, no more pirates. No more questions and most of all, everything I say will not leave this room. Never."  
  
Gracie's eyes lit up. "I promise. Nothing will leave this room I swear."  
  
Will swallowed nervously. "And no looking for trouble either. I mean it. No looking for pirates."  
  
"Father I promise! Tell me please!" Gracie said moving over to the chair her father sat in and sat near his feet like she did when she was a child. She smoothed her dress around her.  
  
He smiled and leaned down to look her in the eyes. "The stories are true."  
  
Gracie's face softened. "The stories of the curse and the Black Pearl! Oh Father!"  
  
He smiled. "Your mother was the fiancée of the Commodore."  
  
"You mean mother was a . . ."  
  
"She is Elizabeth Swan." Will nodded smiling, remembering the days of adventure some eighteen years ago. "I was a blacksmith's assistant."  
  
Gracie frowned. "But in the story you said the man was a guard at the jail, to help Captain Jack Sparrow out of the jail!"  
  
Will laughed. "I had to change a few things or of course you would guess it was me and your mother!"  
  
Gracie smiled. "But the rest, it's true? Oh! Father I must meet him!" She got up and dusted off her dress.  
  
"You must meet who?" Will replied getting up off of her chair and grabbing his daughter's arm.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow! I must!"  
  
"No! You promised! You can't!" Will sputtered staring at his daughter.  
  
Gracie smiled. "Don't worry father. It what you said is true, then I have the blood of a pirate in my veins. I belong on the ocean! You do too! I can tell Thomas doesn't. He's terrified of the sea. I will never belong in Port Royale."  
  
Will jumped in front of the door Gracie had turned to unlock. "You can't just run off and try to find one certain pirate! You have no idea where you are going!"  
  
Gracie threw her head up. "Of course I do thanks to you! Tortuga. Jack is bound to be there!"  
  
"Well you can't just leave! You're a little girl and there are plenty of strong men willing to take advantage of that!"  
  
Gracie smiled. "I don't have to worry, you'll be there."  
  
"I. . . I. . . What!"  
  
Gracie sighed pushing her father aside and unlocking the door. "We will find a Captain who is going on a voyage and perhaps he would drop us off there."  
  
Will shook his head as he followed his daughter onto the streets. "A Captain couldn't just drop us off on an island! It's not like borrowing a horse or something."  
  
Gracie rolled her eyes. "That is where I come in."  
  
Will's eyes widened. "No daughter of mine will. . ."  
  
"No!" She shook her head. "I have already befriended a Captain. He was drunk as 'ell down on the beach and I brought him back to his ship. Now, if you excuse me father, I must go make preparations. You should tell mother."  
  
Will slumped on a wall covering his face in his hands. "I knew telling her those God-awful stories were going to get me into trouble." 


	3. Chapter 2

Gracie sat anxiously in the room she shared with her brother. She had packed light, the drunken Captain she had pleaded with to take her and her father to Tortuga had finally accepted. All she needed right now is to hear word from her father, himself.  
  
"Father?" She asked as she heard the shop door open. She pushed the door aside and smiled as Will walked in.  
  
"Gracie, we have some bad news." He explained nervously.  
  
Gracie frowned. "Bad news? All you had to do was tell mother we were going to go for a while. Thomas could run the shop. He's done it before when you had that terrible burn. Besides, why do you say we?"  
  
Will stepped out of the way to reveal her mother, wearing the angriest and disapproving face she had ever seen. Worse than the time she brought home a sailor when he was too drunk to walk, worse than the time she had caught her and her brother fighting with a pair of old cutlasses, and even worse than the time she had been thrown in jail when she had stolen some fruit from the market.  
  
"Grace Lyn Turner! What in the world do you think you are doing?!" Elizabeth yelled, her fair skin beginning to turn redder by the second.  
  
"I want to meet yours and father's friend Captain Jack Sparrow! I want to know if he would teach me to become a pirate." Gracie said with her head held high. There was no use in being ashamed of what she wanted to do.  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. "Absolutely not! No! I have protected you from such things since the say you and your brother were born." She turned to Will. "This is your entire fault. I told you not to tell them such stupid stories. Filling their heads with dangerous thoughts is what you did!"  
  
Will nodded. "I'm wishing I listened to you."  
  
Gracie shook her head. "No! Don't wish that father! I deserve to know our family history and you can't run away from such things!"  
  
"If your grandfather knew what you were planning on doing. . ." Elizabeth started.  
  
"Oh, you mean the governor." Gracie said in mid curtsy. "You mean, A MAN I HAVE NEVER ACTUALLY MET!"  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. "First of all you aren't going; it is much too dangerous for a girl your age. Second of all. . ." she stopped noticing the face her daughter was making. "Oh, come here."  
  
Gracie slumped and walked over to her mother whom had pulled her into a tight embrace. "Mother, I really want to go."  
  
Elizabeth let go of her daughter and set both of her hands on her shoulders. "A girl doesn't belong gallivanting from pirate ship to pirate ship.  
  
Gracie frowned. "You did."  
  
Elizabeth stepped away from her. "I most certainly did not."  
  
"Yes you did. You on the Black Pearl with Bourbossa, then you escaped onto the Dauntless, and then you were taken back onto the Black Pearl, then you were marooned onto a deserted island, and then you were picked up by the Interceptor and really you just kept jumping ship." Gracie explained.  
  
Elizabeth shot a look at Will that screamed, 'your fault,' and turned back to her daughter who was eagerly waiting for her explanation. "Yes, but I was kidnapped. Given the choice, I would have stayed on solid ground, like what you are going to do."  
  
Gracie smirked and grabbed the small bag of clothes that sat beside the table in the middle of the room. "Actually no. You see, mother, I have already made plans and the Captain, a respectable man is supposed to come to be sure I arrive on time and you see he owes me a favour and he wishes to pay it off before he leaves this God-forsaken place." Grace nodded. "And he's willing to bring me along, even if by force is necessary so I if were you I would let me go."  
  
"I. . . I. . ." Elizabeth sputtered staring at her daughter's dead serious face. "I can't believe you be so secretive!"  
  
The door burst open and a large burly man stood staring at them, not saying a word.  
  
Gracie bit her lip. "I believe someone once told me, actions speak louder than words."  
  
Elizabeth head dropped. "I believe I did last time you were punished."  
  
Gracie nodded. "Mother, please let father come. I know he must miss Jack. I will come back I promise!"  
  
Her mother nodded quietly. "Go on Mr. Turner. I believe your daughter needs you."  
  
Will's face dropped as he watched his wife begin to cry. "Darling I won't go unless you want me to."  
  
Elizabeth took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. "No Will, you will go with our daughter. If you don't go with her I would be worried sick. Go on." She said shooing him out of the house. "Go!"  
  
~*~  
  
Grace smiled as the ship began to leave the port. She couldn't help but think this was the most exciting thing that had ever happened to her. She could feel it in her bones, the call of the sea, pulling her into it.  
  
She ran to the quarters that had been loaned to her and her father and closed the door behind her. "Father isn't this exciting?" She grinned.  
  
He looked up from the desk her sat at. "Oh yes, quite." He said quite a bit less enthusiastic.  
  
Gracie frowned. "Father, you look pale. Are you ill?"  
  
He shook his head quite vigorously. "No, it's been almost seventeen years since I last been on a ship. I just need to get used to it."  
  
Gracie grinned. "It's been a month for me."  
  
"What! You have never been on a ship before in your life!" Will said getting up from the chair and quickly sitting back down until the wave of nausea passed.  
  
"Well, it was only for a few hours. I met this man and we just sailed around the port. It wasn't as if I went to America." Gracie replied defending herself.  
  
Will shook his head. He remembered being adventurous like at fifteen, but never to the degree that she went too.  
  
Gracie knelt on the floor by her father's feet. "Father, do you remember the time when I was about four and I asked you if I could be a pirate when I was older?"  
  
Will smiled. "Of course I do. I told you that you were a Turner and you could be whatever you wished to be."  
  
She nodded and rested her head on his knee. "Were you serious or were you trying to make me stop arguing with Thomas?"  
  
Will sighed and stroked her long wavy hair that spilled over her shoulders like a waterfall. "At the time I was trying to make you two to stop arguing, but after watching you grow up into the young woman you are, I see that you could whatever you please, mainly because I have seen that you would fight anyone who said differently."  
  
Gracie looked up into her father's dark eyes. "I learned from the best."  
  
"Only because you argued the fact that you may need to protect yourself in the future."  
  
"Mother was so angry when she found us in mid lesson, with my cutlass in the air. She said I looked like I little pirate and that she wasn't raising pirates." Gracie laughed.  
  
Will bit his lip. "The reason why your mother is so protective of you is because you have the heart of a pirate. She's seen it since you were little. You refused to play with the little girls, and when the boys played pirates you refused to be the damsel in distress. She had to point it out to me." We blushed. "You don't tell your mother this but I was quite proud of you. No daughter of mine was going to be a damsel in distress."  
  
Gracie rolled her eyes. "There was no point to the damsel. You stood around and screamed until a boy would come and untie you. It was awfully boring."  
  
"I can tell Jack is going to like the likes of you." Will smiled.  
  
Gracie's eyes lit up. "Do you think he would let me join his crew?"  
  
Will got up and covered his face with both of his hands. "Oh my dear Lord. I created a monster."  
  
Gracie blushed and tried to get up off the floor only to have her foot stuck in the inner layers of the dress. "Oh this bloody dress!" She yelped finally kicking it free.  
  
Will laughed. "You were never comfortable in them were you?"  
  
Gracie took the seat her father was sitting at and frowned. "You wouldn't be either father. They are big, hot and heavy. They serve absolutely no purpose other than to make me frustrated. So I'm getting rid of it."  
  
Will stood up. "And what are you planning on wearing?"  
  
She lifted her booted foot to reveal a dagger strapped around her ankle. "I'm going to make it have a purpose."  
  
"And where did you get that?" He said snatching it away from her and looking at it. "It was made beautifully."  
  
Gracie blushed. "I made it."  
  
He quickly put the dagger on the desk and grinned, lifting her off the chair and spinning her around. "I knew you weren't just at my shop everyday to talk to me! You were watching! And all those questions! Oh, we'll make a blacksmith out of you yet!"  
  
Gracie frowned as he put her down. "I thought you wanted to call the shop Turner and son."  
  
Will shrugged. "I'm flexible. We'll call it Turner & Turner." He smiled squeezing her tight.  
  
The frown stayed on her face. "But, what if that's not what I want to do?"  
  
Will still smiled. "You're my daughter. I'll love you no matter what."  
  
Gracie smirked. "Even if I become a pirate, under the name of Gracie the Gruesome?"  
  
Will opened his mouth to speak and quickly shut it. "You might have to talk to your mother about that."  
  
~*~  
  
"Miss Grace?" The large burly man, who turned out to be the Captain opened the door. "Oh, Mr. Turner, we will be arriving at Tortuga in about an hour."  
  
Will nodded and proceeded to collect his belongings.  
  
The Captain lingered for a few moments by the door and quickly stepped into the room. "Mr. Turner, I know this is none of my business, but what business does a girl like your daughter have in a place like Tortuga?"  
  
Will scoffed. "It's more like my business that she has commandeered. She wishes to meet an old friend of mine and we figure this is the place to go to find him."  
  
"And which friend is this?" The Captain, who turned out to be quite curious asked skeptically.  
  
"I would rather not say."  
  
The Captain nodded. "What vessel? I could tell you if it is in the port."  
  
Will shook his head. "I would rather not say."  
  
"You know what really surprised me?" The Captain said smiling, obviously slightly drunk. "Ol' Jack Sparrow is in port. Yup, with the Black Pearl and everything. I couldn't believe he came out of hiding with that reward on his head."  
  
Will smiled. "Oh. Yes, quite surprising."  
  
The Captain nodded and made his way to the door. "I best leave you to your collecting and preparations. I'll have the crew to tell your daughter to make her way back here."  
  
Will nodded as he walked out of the room. "Thank you Captain." That man had just gave him the best information. Now, only if he could find Jack. Well that was fairly simple. He was Captain Jack Sparrow. He would be in one of two places. "His favourite bar, or Jail." He murmured as he threw in a few pieces of his daughter's shredded dress. 


End file.
